


No more

by MsMachine



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMachine/pseuds/MsMachine
Summary: Kind of inspired by Alabama Shakes' song Don't Wanna Fight. What if Therese met Carol by accident? Literally.





	1. Chapter 1

Bright green eyes, dark hair, fair skin. She looks like an angel, far from heaven but very close to the skies, here in my arms. She’s sleeping. She has been since the last two hours, she always slept during our car travels that recently have became more frequently.

We have had four fights and it’s only thursday - and I'm no even counting the years before. I do not think I can handle this anymore… even if its for her. Everyday feels like a battlefield, and I’m not soldier, but I had to become one for her. I would do anything for her, but I no longer can let her live through this hell and let her be brainwashed by him. I just can’t. And that’s probably the reason why I runaway in the middle of the night. Just kept driving in the dark streets ‘till the forest swallow us. The GPS says we are close to the ocean… how far are we? We might be lost, and it is all my fault.

Jesus. I can’t lose control. Not right now.

I kissed her temple and went back to the driver’s side. The sun was rising so I decided to give Genevieve a call and explain everything. I hope she understands and forgive me for doing this way too late. I should have listened to her.

My mind is drifting away, but my head’s still aching. I take off the sunglasses and see the purple colors around my left eye through the mirror. I can see a little bit of blue in there. These are my favorite colors… and now they have another meaning.

Still distracted by the dreadful thing that is now my face, I see a glance of a big animal running in front of the car, I just have seconds left to turn around but my feet doesn't seem to touch the pedals fast enough and the car is already out of the road. I press the breaks for nothing 'cause they don't seem to work.

One.

Two.

By the third second the car stops, colliding in a big tree. The last thing I heard before everything went black was a soft… “ _Mommy_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure yet if I will keep on writing this one. But I probaly will, maybe 2 or 3 chapters. Just want to forgive for any eventual grammar mistakes, I'm still learning english.  
> Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I remember are the screams. So loud yet so far. It hit me fast enough for me to sit up. My head's spinning. I can't see straight, the objects seem to move anywhere. It hurts so bad, I start to massaging my temple while slowly my mind is filled with memories of the last hours.

Screams. Glass breaking. Hurry.

My daughter.

I try to say her name but my throat is dry, I can't barely whisper, but still I get up. How did I get here? I can't remember, I can't remember anything. My vision is still unstable and I feel my body weak as I try to move my feet foward. I think I heard a voice, not so sure. Everything is so blurry. Is this person saying to me to slow down? I can't, I have to find my daughter, I try to say but my lips doesn't seem to move.

There's definitely someone else here that's pushing me towards the sofa again. I try to stand up but I'm too weak, my eyes are amolst closing, but those eyes hit me and I felt calm. I breathed deeply while a sweet voice says everything's fine, that I should rest. I try to resist but I'm so weak.

 

* * *

 

 

That was a surprise for her. She always drove through this road when she wanted to get away from the busing and noisy city life. It was kind of reliving that her work allowed her to this. Apparently writing has its perks. And she was enjoying it.

The thing is, it's not everyday that you see a scene like this, but the first thing that got through her was the noise. A car's horn. It alarmed her. A fewer meters ahead she was able to see where the loud noise was coming from, a silver car collided on a tree down the road. She stepped out of her vehicle immediately, running straight to it, she saw a woman's body pressed to the airbags, her hair was covering her face, and blood. There wasn't much but still panicked her a little.

"Can you hear me?", she asked while opening the car door.

But her body froze when she heard a little cry in the back of the seats. There was a little girl, three years old perhaps four with her fists closed tightly while tears were falling through her cheeks. The writer touched quickly the driver's pulse and feel relived.

"Hello, angel, I will take you out of here, ok?" The girl raised her head to the woman's voice and was about to cry out loud when the woman stopped her.

"Don't need to cry, sweetheart, here take my hand", but the girl moved her head negatively while pointing to the drivers sit "M-m-mom..."

While opening the back door of the car the writer reassured the girl about her mother.

"She's fine, sweetheart, we'll help her but first we need to get you out of there. Would you be a brave girl and help me, pretty please?"

Her big green eyes seemed to ponder the woman's offer, but the loud noise was starting to panic her and she nod her head and the woman help her out while saying how brave she was. When her little feet touched the ground she went straight to her mother whom seem to be in a deep sleep.

The girl saw the woman struggling to get her mother out of the car and tried to help her by pushing the fabric of her blouse.

"Thank you, darling. Would you step out just a little, yes, thank you."

The writer pushed the woman out of the car and her mind went numb. That woman... dear lord, she might have read and seen lots of descriptions of the meaning of beauty but never, never have felt like everything she knew was wrong until her eyes looked that gorgeous woman in her arms. Her tiny nose and high cheek bones... her eyelids, even though one of her eye seem a little too colorful and puff... her lips. She reminded her of those goddesses sculptures in marble. A Michelangelo's masterpiece in flesh and bone.

"Mommy?", the girl's voice woke the writer up from her daydreaming.

"Come here, darling. Can you hold your mother's hand and lead the way? Right here, just in front of you, yes, good job!", the woman opened the door of her car in the back and lied down the woman, she looked for any broken bones or if she was bleeding. Nothing. Closing the door she put the little girl in the front seat while asking if she was in pain, the girl nod negatively and asked for her mother. "She'll be alright, darling. Will you be a sweetheart and hold this for me?", she gave her a keychain that was a head of a pug to distracted the girl while she called the police. Or should she call de ambulance? Usually in her novels there wasn't such things as a call for help. But this wasn't one of her novels and there is no signal in the woods.

 _Genius_ , she thought to herself and went back to the crashed vehicle, trying to find anything who might says who is that woman. She find the driver's license and turns around to leave, still trying to find a signal but without luck. Back in her car seat she reads the name of the mysterious woman sleeping in her back seat.

"Therese. Therese Belivet."


	3. Chapter 3

Carol was able to contact the police half hour ago, but an imminent storm was coming and the roads were being blocked for the population safety so they wouldn’t be able to get there until the storms passes. A paramedic talked to her and since there wasn’t any visible fractures Therese would be fine, as long as she remained rested. But that already prove to be quite a challenge since the woman would wake up in five and five minutes, but she did not said that.

 

A thank you, and a “close well the windows and doors” and then the line went off. Carol laughed in frustration.

 

But still Carol checked the doors and windows of the cottage, it has been awhile since she went there. Everything’s was fine. The fireplace on the other hand… well, she really hadn’t been there for a long time and there were a few woods in the stack.

 

“Now that’s great”, said Carol while searching for her axe and grabbing her coat.

 

The wind was cold and strong, even though it was 9 am, it really seemed like the night was about to take over. She have never seen the sky like that. It was dreadfully beautiful.

 

“Can I help?”

 

Carol turned around to see the brunette squeezing her arms around herself by the door.

 

“Oh, no, please come back inside”, answered Carol going in her direction. The woman seemed to flinch a little bit but went back inside as she felt drops of rain starting to fall on her face.

 

As the door closed, the sound of the rain filled the room. Carol couldn’t help herself but to stare the shorter woman who was visible nervous.

 

“S-so…”

 

“I-”

 

They stared at each other. But Therese couldn’t maintain the glare for much longer.

 

“You were saying…?”, Carol politely asked after she realize the other woman wasn’t going to say anything.

 

“I was.. huh, actually, thank y-you. Honestly. I’m not sure why you helped us but I’m very thankfu-”

 

“You don’t have to”, Therese stared at her, but this time a little bit more confident. “I mean… of course I’d help, are you alright, is everything ok?”

 

Carol was babbling. She never babbled. From her years of writing there always events where she could talk about her works, her novels, about her profession and never in 26 years of career had she babbled. Apparently this was a new chapter in Carol Ross life and was all about new things.

 

“Yes, I’m good thank you.Thanks for taking care of my daughter, I hope she didn’t cause you any trouble”, Therese manners showed how much she cared about the sleepy kid on her bedroom. That made Carol smile.

 

“Nonsense”, Carol waved her hands, “She’s a sweetheart, very brave, I gotta say.”

The sound of the heavy rain frightened them both and then Carol reminded the reason why one of her hands was weighted: the axe.

 

“Damn, the sticks!”

 

The blonde woman ran outside trying to catch as much sticks as she could. The water felt like rocks being thrown at her, but the kept catching the sticks when she felt someone beside her. I t was Therese doing the same thing as her.

 

“No, no, go back inside, you can’t overload yourself!”

 

Therese only half smiled and replied, “Nonsense.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the delay. While writing about Carol's point of view I was channeling my Stef Adams Fosters' self, lol. I hope you enjoy. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	4. Chapter 4

Carol ended up clarifying Therese about what had happened early in the morning, but this time they were sitting in front of the fireplace, each one with a cup of hot coffee in hands, both making efforts to keep themselves warm, even though the cottage was relatively warm.

 

Therese learned more about Carol, _her saviour_ \- but that adjective never left her mind. She was graduated in English Literature, she also ventured herself in journalism where she was able to write chronicles that eventually led her to her currently job: a full time novelist writer. So in a way the words never left Carol… at least until two, three hours ago but that’s another story, for another time.

 

Carol also liked to travel, she likes to drive to be more precise. She loved to just drive across the States. That was something that makes her be more creative, these were her words.

 

“I don’t know how to explain… I just feel way more free driving in my car, listening to Eartha Kitt, it just feels like…” she laugh ashamed and stared at her feet.

 

“Feels like what?” Therese asked genuinely interested. Carol’s eyes were so bright. A blend of blue and grey, she could watch her for the eternity.

 

These few hours that they’ve been talking made Therese feel things she hasn’t feel a long time ago. A weird feeling, she admitted, but it was as pure as the driven snow. Everytime she looked at Carol her heart race a little bit, the first time that green and grey eyes locked Therese thought she was having a heart attack. And as the conversation went on, she felt even more fascinate about the blonde woman. It could be her way to express herself or the way her body moved or, perhaps, that caring feeling that was so honest that made Therese feel… safe. Safe around her. Safe with her little girl, who was currently walking down the corridor to meet them in the living room. The bright and wide smile in Carol’s lips made a chill run through the brunette’s spine, and that was a good feeling. An amazing one.

 

Carol was making her a question, she was daydreaming again.

 

“I’m sorry, you were saying…?” Therese asked while she cuddled her daughter in her lap.

 

Carol smiled and tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. “I was just wondering what is the name of this gorgeous lady over here. I tried to ask her before but I believe she was more busy with my friend over here, Mr.Pickles.” The writer showed her keychan, the pug’s head moved in front of the girl who laughed shyly.

 

Therese smiled and encouraged her daughter to speak.”I am Maeve!” the girl exclaimed excited because her mother started to tickle her. Carol laughed too with the girl’s excitement.

 

“Well, it is mine the pleasure to meet the noble miss Maeve. Carol at your service.” Carol bowed  as if she were in front of a royal princess.

 

Maeve giggled and bowed too.

 

They spent the rest of the morning talking, joking around and making Maeve laugh, and still the rain hadn’t stop. After lunch, Carol and Therese were cleaning the dishes at the kitchen when out of the blue the blonde woman closed the faucet and stared at Therese who was drying the china. Carol had only met this woman and couldn’t be able to stop herself, she had to ask, she wanted to help and perhaps she would cross a line that she shouldn’t, but she cared for Therese and her racional side didn’t have a chance over it.

 

“Therese, what happened to your eye?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime I'm writing a chapter there's always a song that helps me, sort of. This time was Light My Fire by The Doors. It does not have a big impact on the chapter, I guess I just wanted to quote the song. 
> 
> The time to hesitate is through  
> No time to wallow in the mire  
> Try now we can only lose  
> And our love become a funeral pyre


	5. Chapter 5

They’ve met at college. 

 

She at the art department and he at the business department. If she was truly honest to herself she always knew they would not go nowhere. They did not had anything in common, besides the institute where they studied. They were complete opposites. But life is full of  antagonistic ideas, and Therese loved a challenge. And that is probaly the best reason why she let herself fall for him. Or at least she thought she had, but once again, that was just another of million things she did not had sure about.

 

They stayed together until the final semester when Therese had a golden opportunity to show her work in an exhibition beyond the college’s wall. Therese had been working hard and the progress of that was coming up and becoming noticeable as the days passed by. It was hard balancing her studies and her work in a department store, but life had always been hard on her, and nothing was going to stop her.  _ Not right now. _

 

“He was always the kind one, you know. Always asking me how I was and everything, but… people change, eventually.”

 

Growing up in an orphanage had its perks and its disadvantages, and feelings were the disadvantage’s one. Talk about feelings became sort of a taboo for Therese. She never felt comfortable about saying out loud about emotions. She just had another way to show how she feels, and that was through art. Paintings, photographs, music. These are her three stair steps to heaven.

 

But the thing about him was that he never understood that Therese was the kind of person who gravitates around fear and that was a lonely path.

 

“I broke up with him and I didn’t saw him for a long time. I was doing fine, actually, I didn’t even remembered about him and anything.” She grinned at the thought. “But he showed up in one of my exhibitions and he seemed fine. At least I thought he was.”

 

She didn’t remember much of that night.

 

Therese’s never been a drinker, but she could picture clearly was crystal that he was the one to offer her the glass.

 

“It's such a shame our friendship had to end.” He said while she sipped the liquid and then she  looked at him with a serious face on.

 

“Don’t you go quote Purple Rain on me.”

 

She laughed, he joinned. Next thing Therese knew was the headache hitting her at full speed in the morning. Her vision was blurry, she couldn’t see anything, the sunlight was just making everything worse. As she started to gain control over her body the pain settled in. She felt groggy.

 

“What the f-!”, her cell phone was ringing. “Ahh!”

 

She couldn’t get up, her body felt like jelly. Her head hitted the bed again and panic started to rush through her veins. She had not idea where she was. That was not her bed. That was not her sheets… that was not her bedroom.

 

The tears rhythmized with her fear. 

 

All of these memories rushed through her mind when she listened to Carol’s question. And she reminded the reason why she was in that situation. Her fingers pressed strongly around the plate she was holding.

 

“His name is Richard and he should be in jail.”


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, Carol was out of words.

 

She could only feel the anger that was boiling through her veins and her fists closing tightly. How could such things like that happen? Carol was a writer of thriller and crime novels, and she spent a lot of her time studying about the psychology and the human behaviour to get to understand  the reasons why some people would act in a violently way, directly or indirectly. Even though she spent years studying about it, it was still a little hard to accept that some people would enjoy see someone else suffer. That someone else’s sorrow could be a source of pleasure.

 

“He suddenly appeared one year ago while I was on my way to pick Maeve from kindergarten… and when he saw her, well… he did the math.”

 

Therese Belivet was still a complete stranger for her, but those few hours they’ve spent together, while getting to know each other was probably the most pleasant and frightful at the same time the writer had ever lived. Carol never felt such a connection with anyone before, and this was quite scary, if she’d be honest. But right now, Carol’s feelings were the least thing running through her mind. Therese was in such vulnerable state and the blonde could feel that this was the first time she ever spoke about it. It all sounded like one of Carol’s novels and the awful part was that  _ this  _ was all too damn real.

 

Carol was unsure how to proceed next, however for her own surprise her body did not seem to mind about the confusion and sorrow in her mind when she noticed her arms squeezing the young woman carefully. Her hands were travelling through Therese’s hair and back. She felt the brunette’s hot tears blending through her shirt.

 

“And now h-he’s trying to get full custody of her”, Therese babbled. “I mean, how dare him! After, after all he has done!”

 

The writer could only hold tight the crying woman feeling unable to battle away all the angst surround them.

 

“He won’t, Therese. I promise you”, Carol said while fighting against her own tears.

 

“How can you promise something like that?” The innumerous interpretations of that question hit Carol in full force, but in that particular moment she would promise the world for Therese and would accomplish. 

 

“I can’t, but that doesn’t mean I won’t fight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I can’t offer any excuses for my large delay on this story. The guilt is all on me, I admit. I hope this quote of Tracy Chapman’s song might help a bit to lessen my shame.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry  
> Is all that you can't say  
> Years gone by and still  
> Words don't come easily  
> Like sorry like sorry
> 
> [Words don't come easily  
> Like forgive me forgive me]


End file.
